South Bank Village
Although some of the action spills over into the village on the north bank of the river that flows through the wastelands east of Rabanastre known as Dalmasca Estersand, most of it can be found in the South Bank Village The area is visited again in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Unlucky Merchant Luckily for the player, he is stranded in the South Bank part of the village. All of his accessories are available from the beginning of the game except the Diamond Armlet, which becomes available after the Great Crystal; at the same time, he stops selling his potion-type items and begins selling the Golden Axe. Hastega becomes available after Pharos at Ridorana for the Wyrmhero Blade.]] * Golden Axe, 18,000 * Hastega (Available after Pharos), 16,600 gil * Armlet Diamond Armlet, 20,000 * Bangle, 500 * Gorget Steel Gorget, 1,500 * Armguard Steel Armguard, 800 * Ring Tourmaline Ring, 300 * Gauntlets, 1,200 * Harness Battle Harness, 1,000 * Potion-type items at the usual prices. Potion, 70. Antidote, 50. Eye Drops, 50. Phoenix Down, 250. Echo Herbs, 50 Petitioners * Hunt number 16: :* No. 381 can be found at the west side of the shoreline; he gives the hunt for Bloodwing Hunt in Barheim Passage. Patient in the Desert quest The Patient in the Desert quest begins in the Outpost just east of Rabanastre in Dalmasca Estersand. In order to obtain the Barheim Key, the player is required to finish Flowering Cactoid and Nidhogg mob hunt missions, as well as earning their rewards and speak to Dantro at the Outpost again to start the quest Tchigri's puzzle: Nathyl, Arryl and Sassan After the Patient in the Desert quest, Tchigri, son of Ruksel, the ferryman, offers another mini-quest at the South Bank ferry. Tchigri is concerned that a cockatrice named Sassan has been pining for his friend Torrie on the North Bank. The pet wolf Nathyl also needs to be brought across, but the cockatrice is frightened of the wolf. This explanation by Tchigri introduces only two elements of the puzzle, but when the player must choose which to bring first, a boy named Arryl is added to the list. At each crossing, the player is offered the choices of bringing whichever of the three remain/have been brought to that side, or choosing to bring "no one". Keeping Nathyl away from Sassan by bringing Nathyl to the North Bank, leaving him there, bringing Arryl to play with him on the shore, and lastly bringing Sassan, triggers a scene where the cockatrice is first reunited with his friend, and then sent back to its home in the Giza Plains. The reward is a Koga Blade. At first it seems a variation on the Fox, goose and bag of beans puzzle of folklore, but it is both simpler and more complicated. The puzzle is similar in that elements cannot be left together on either shore, but with only the one pair of incompatible elements. It is a little more complicated than neither leaving them together nor bringing them together, however, as the problem of moving the 'endangered' element past what threatens it is added to this new puzzle (e.g., Sassan cannot be brought first, as "he would never make it" past the overfriendly Nathyl). Arryl's absence from Tchigri's explanation may have been either a mistake by the developers or added as a wild card to introduce the element of chance. Concerns of what might happen if a boy and a wolf were left alone together turn out to be groundless. The elements are left to interact after landing and before talking to Tchigri as well as when left behind; for example, attempting to replicate the original version by bringing the wolf back to the South, leaving him there, and taking the cockatrice north ends badly, with the cockatrice cowering on a wicker basket, kept at bay by the playful wolf, and then refusing to leave the northside dock in a similar standoff. One may feel sympathy for the cockatrice, but you have to admit he is a bit of a chicken. Fishing for the Wyrmhero Blade Lu Shang's Badge is required to be sold to a merchant along with two other items to acquire the Wyrmhero Blade, and it can only be obtained by completing the Fishing quest that begins with Ruksel, the ferryman that was saved from the Cactoids This task is the culmination of a great many others, some of which take place in or near South Bank Village. Other ultimate weapons such as the Zodiac Spear can be obtained through luck, clever manipulation of the game system, or even laziness (not bothering to open any chests), but the Wyrmhero Blade can only be got by dogged persistence through a slew of quests. Before the Flowering Cactoid can return to menace the South Bank Village, the Hunt 03: Dalmasca's Desert Bloom hunt must flush him out. Obviously, Ruksel has to be saved from the Cactoids in the Patient in the Desert quest so the fishing can commence, but the reward for saving him and the other tasks, obtaining the Barheim Key, allows access to a part of Barheim where the player can obtain the more advanced fishing rod which is needed to complete the final areas. To get the best reward for the Cactoids' defeat, the #5 Mark Nidhogg must be slain and his skin given away. The fishing itself is a rhythm game, which eventually gives clues to the location of the one person in Ivalice who has a fishing rod sufficient to the task of fishing the Upper River and subsequent areas. Again, this person must have been flushed out of hiding before they can be found in this new location. Gilgamesh must be fought, twice, in Lhusu Mines. To get to the place where the first battle is fought, let alone advance far enough through Clan Centurio's marks to face him, requires a key which is obtained from the petitioner of Hunt 38, the Antlion Infestation. The child saved in that quest clues the player in to the existence of a key that opens up the Lhusu Mines further, but no idea of its actual location. To face Gilgamesh a second time requires the Site 11 key be obtained from an injured man who claims to have fallen from a Skycity (obviously the Skycity of Bhujerba) and survived, in the northwest of the Hunter's Camp zone on the Phon Coast. Other items are required to be sold to merchants as well as Lu Shang's Badge, for the Wyrmhero Blade to appear at the Bazaar: * Godslayer's Badge (awarded for completing the hunt "Farewell to a Legend" (Yiazmat, Bill #45, Rank VIII Elite) * Omega Badge Always drops as loot (ie not added to inventory automatically) from Omega Mark XII See also Citations External links __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Guide Category:Location